Once In A Lifetime
by paige.golds
Summary: Katniss, Gabe, Cato and Clove have always had a great life. Simple. But, when they meet Peeta, things will change! Full Summary Inside Please Subscribe and Review Rated K for now but WILL change in later chapters TEAM PEETA!
1. Meet the Family

**Hey Everybody! This is just something that popped into my head and I LOVED! Lol! Anyway, I LOVE the Hunger Games (GO PEENISS!) and I read all the books. I decided to start writing some HG FF! Something's you will NEED to know:  
1. Peeta has never met any of the other characters yet and vice versa  
2. Gale isn't in love with Katniss  
3. This is just a chapter to see if you guys like it! My other chapters will be longer!**

**Ok, since my summary was too long for the summary box, here it is:**

**Katniss and her brother, Gabe, have a great life. When they're not in their homes in Victor Village, their either at the Capital or in the other districts. When your dad won the Hunger Games, what more could expect. When the 3****rd**** Quarter Quell comes around, Katniss, Hunter, Clove (her best friends) and Cato (her cousin) meet some new people that could change their lives. What will they find? Love, Hate or Nightmares?**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

No POV:

He woke up to the sound of his mother calling his name from downstairs. "Peeta Lucas Mellark! Get out of bed this instant!" Peeta climbed out of bed and put on jeans, a plain white t-shirt and his white apron. He didn't bother fixing his hair. He walked down into the bakery still half asleep.

"Peeta, what are you wearing? The reaping is today! You need to get dressed and fix your hair" his mother, Margo, said. She led him upstairs and picked out a pair of black pants and a blue button-up. Peeta changed and went down stairs.

He didn't understand why he needed to go. This year was the 3rd Quarter Quell, so the rules changed. This year, instead of 12-18 year olds, the reaping consisted of 18-30 year olds. This meant that his mother was entered, 7 times! It wouldn't matter this year anyway. Peeta was only 8 years old, so his name wouldn't be entered for another 4 years.

Still, he let his mother fix this hair, which he hated! He hated the feeling of gel in his hair. It was gloopy and slimy and he hated it. His mother looked at him, smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Peeta knew his mother was worried, but there's nothing to worry about. I mean, when does a single mother and bakery owner get chosen for the Hunger Games?

~(**)~

She woke up to the sound of two 8 year olds boys running around her house. This is how it was every year. Gabe and Cato would run around trying to get ready for the reaping. "Katniss! We need to be at the Justice Building in 1 hour! We're gonna be late" her cousin, Cato said, trying to figure out how to tie his tie. Gabe, her brother, tried to help, but failed as well. They walked out of her room and went to find her dad, Dirk Everdeen.

Every year was the same. Katniss, Gabe, Cato and Clove were brought to the Justice Building to sit in a room and wait for her father's friend, Effie, to choose the tributes for this year's Hunger Games. After that, they were on their way to the Capital for about 2 weeks. The games ended, they went to their home in Victor Village, and, sometimes, were brought on the Victor Tour. Every year for her last 8 years of existence, Katniss did this.

It's not that she hated it, she loved it. She would see Haymitch, who was always around anyway, and Effie, Cinna, Portia, Ceaser, and sometimes President Snow, who scared her.

Katniss got up and put on this years' reaping dress; an orange dress that came about mid-calf with a white sash across her waist with a white flower. She unbraided her hair and brushed it, making it wavy. After cleaning herself up, she went downstairs. In her kitchen was her father, Gabe, Cato, Haymitch and her best friend, Clove. Clove's parents both died, so she lives with Haymitch.

Katniss thought Clove looked really pretty, she always did, but she knew that Clove was dying on the inside. Clove HATED dresses, especially the baby blue one she had on right now. Clove is the kinda girl that would rather be in jeans and a tee with her hair in a pony-tale. Katniss was a lot like her best friend. She would rather have her hair in her signature braid in jeans and a shirt. That's just the way they are; that's why their best friends.

"Nice dress Clove" she said, knowing how Clove would react. As expected by everyone, Clove sticks her lounge out. "Who's excited for today's reaping?" Gabe asked taking a bite of a muffin. "Yeah. It's our first Quarter Quell!" Cato continued. Clove and Katniss shrugged and grabbed muffins. The reaping never really meant anything to them. To them, Effie was choosing 2 people to be killed. Even though Hunger Games season was her favorite time (the parties, the fashion, the Capital) she hated the idea of the actual games.

They finished their breakfast and made their way to the Justice Building. When they got inside, they saw Mayor Undersee and his daughter, Madge. Madge wore a white dress. The kids smiled at each other. They didn't really know Madge; in fact, they didn't know many other kids. Besides each other, they knew Annie, Johanna, Marcus and Finnick- that's it. "Katniss, Clove, Gabe and Cato, you guys will wait in here," Dirk said pointing to the door. "And Madge," Mayor Undersee said, "You will wait in my office." Dirk kissed the kids on the head and left with Mayor Undersee.

**Do you know what makes me mad? WHEN PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW! Thus, PLEASE review! I really wanna know what you think and what I should change! PLEASE! If you don't, I might just die! Thanks and love you guys! 33**

**~Paige Mellark**


	2. Let the 75th Hunger Games Begin!

**Hey Guys!  
Thank you guys for loving this story! After about 2 hours I got, like, 10 emails with reviews and subscribers and favorites! I love you guys so much! There was one review that stood out.**

**To Grumpbear:**

**Thank you so much! I loved the criticism and your thoughts. You never know how Katniss and Peeta will meet. And also, Katniss is only 8 years old. She still doesn't fully understand the concept of the Games. She is also young so she likes those things. I promise older Katniss will be more like the one from the books/movie. Thank you again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Dirk. All credits go the fabulous Suzanne Collins! **

**Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

No POV:

Peeta and his mother walked through the streets of District 12 making their way to the Justice Building. They were both nervous. Margo thought she might have abandon Peeta- her only reason for living- to fight to the death. Peeta was worried about becoming an orphan. He loved his mother and didn't want to have to let her go.

When they arrived at the District square, people were already lining up. "Go over there with the other kids Peeta" Margo told her son. He smiled and hugged his mother. They stayed like this until a Peacekeeper came and told them to move along. Margo kissed Peeta's temple and they went their separate ways.

Margo went over to the sign-in table. It brought back memories from when she was a kid in the reaping. They pricked her finger and sent her on her way. She stood in line with the other 25-year-olds. After waiting for some time, Effie Trinket, the District 12 Escort, and the mentors come on stage.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Effie said cheerfully, "And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" Margo cringed.

She remembers like it was yesterday when her older brother was reaped. Effie continued on about what an honor it has been to serve as the District 12 escort and introduced the only 2 living victors- Haymitch Abernathy and Dirk Everdeen. They soon watched the movie about the Dark Days and the Mayor red the speech he reads every year.

"Now, it's time to choose the tribute for the 3rd Quarter Quell! Remember, only one person will be reaped" Effie explained. She walked over to the glass ball with all of the names in it. She mixed her hand around the bowl and picked a name. She walked over to the microphone. _This is it. _

"Margo Mellark."

Margo's POV:

My heart stopped. _I, Margo Mellark, single mother and bakery owner, will be going into the Hunger Games. _I breathed heavily and made my way to the stage. Effie continued to say some stuff about how exciting this year's Hunger Games will be, but all I could focus on was Peeta.

I looked through the crowd and didn't see him. Effie led me through the Justice Building and put me in a room. My first visitor was someone I didn't know. "Margo, I'm Dirk, and your Mentor" he began. "I saw you looking into the crowd while on stage. Who were you looking for?" he asked me. "Peeta" was all I could say. "Is Peeta your son?" he continued. I just nodded. "How old is Peeta?" he asked. "Eight."

Tears began to flow and Dirk enveloped me into a hug. "Please, whatever you do, protect my son. I'm the only family he has" I wept into his shoulder. "Here's what were gonna do," he began. "Peeta is going to come with us the capital. He will stay with my kids and I. And, if by chance, you don't make it out, Peeta will live with me. I'll protect him, ok?" I didn't have time to respond when someone else came in.

"Mom!" Peeta yelled. I let go of Dirk and grabbed Peeta. "Mom, I'm scared" he said, tears threatening to escape. He was trying to be strong, for me, but I just hugged him and told him it was ok to cry. And he did.

I explained to him that he was going with Dirk and that he will take care of him. "You're gonna win, right mom?" He asked. I smiled. "I'll try. For you." Dirk smiled at me and said that Peeta had to come with him. I hugged my son and they were gone. A moment later, Effie came in and brought me to the Capital train.

Peeta's POV:

My Mom. Margo Mellark. Going into the Hunger Games. This must be a dream! I am walking with Dirk to another room while my mom gets on the train. I keep pinching my arm, hoping to wake up from this dream- no, nightmare.

Dirk bought me into a room with 4 other kids. They looked around my age, 2 boys and 2 girls. "Guys, this is Peeta. Peeta, this is Cato, Clove, my son, Gabe, and my daughter, Katniss" he said. I looked up to see them. One boy, Cato, had blond hair like me but grey eyes. He wore a deep purple shirt and black pants. One girl, Clove, had her brown hair in a clip. Her brown eyes were like daggers, and looked like she wanted to get out of her baby blue dress. The other boy, Gabe, had dirty-blond hair and brown-grey eyes. He wore a green shirt and beige pants. And the other girl, Katniss, had brown hair that went mid-back. She wore an orange dress. _Beautiful._

I smiled at them when Dirk said, "Common kids. The train is waiting." We walked out when Gabe called my name. I turned around with a questioning look and he said, "Not to be rude, but, why are you here?" I signed and said, "My mom was reaped and I have nowhere to stay." He nodded and went along.

~XX~

This is it. I'm sitting with Katniss, Gabe, Clove and Cato on the couch on the 12th floor of the training center. _Five. _The games are about to begin. _Four. _11 people are going to die. _Three. _My mom might be one of them. _Two. _Katniss is holding my hand. She wants my mom to come out alive almost as much as I do. _One. _Katniss squeezes my hand tightly. _Boom._

The games have begun. My mom grabbed a bag and ran to the woods. At least she's still alive. Later that night, we find out that half of the tributes are dead. But my mom's alive. I close my eyes, feeling hopeful. She could win this!

The next day, 3 people die, but not my mom. The only people left are my mom, Sparkle from District 1, and Luke for District 6. _Waiting... Waiting…. Waiting….. CANNON! _Luke is dead! Now it's just Sparkle and my mom. Katniss, Gabe, Clove, Cato and I are holding on to each other. We've actually become pretty close. Cato, Gabe and I act like brothers and pick on the girls. And the girls tease us. We're one big family.

I hear a scream and look at the screen. Dogs, no mutts, come out of nowhere and chase me mom and Sparkle. They end up in an open field. Sparkle runs to my mom, but she is quick. My mom spins around, stabs Sparkle in the stomach and runs. By the time she reaches the Cornucopia, the cannon fires. Sparkle is dead. Claudius' voice is heard loud and clear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor if the 75th Hunger Games, Margo Mellark. I give you- the tribute of District Twelve!"

We are all jumping up and down. She won. My mom won the 75th Hunger Games. We are all hugging. Then, Katniss hugs me and says, "Welcome to the family!" I begin to cry when I realize it's true!

~~XX~~

"Let's go Everdeen! Those boxes aren't gonna move themselves!" I yell at Katniss. It's moving day, and the Everdeen's and decided to help out. Right now, Katniss and I are moving the final things into my house- which is right next to hers. "It's your stuff, Peeta! Why can't you bring it up!" she complains. I sigh and grab one of the boxes.

We bring the remainder of the boxes into my room and I sit on the bed. Katniss walks over to the window on the left side of the room. She smiles and motions me over. "Look! There's my room" she says pointing across the way. "If you ever need me, just throw a rock or something and I'll be there" she says.

"Kids, time for dinner" my mom yells from downstairs. We smile and make our way down the stairs of my new home. _This is gonna be great!_

**TA-DAH! Sorry the games part was so short and that there hasn't been any love for Peeta and Katniss. Remember, their only eight. I really wanna get into the older years, so that's why I skipped through this fast! I love you guys!**

**~Paige Mellark**


	3. 5 Years Later

**Hey guys! Thank you for liking my story! I love you guys so much! Anyways, here's ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any characters. But, if I did, I would make Katniss and Peeta be in love from the beginning. But, I do own a copy of all 3 books! **

**Let's begin:**

(5 years later)

Katniss' POV:

"Katniss Everdeen! Get your lazy ass up!" Peeta yelled as he barged into my room. I groaned and rolled over onto my side. I opened my eyes and am met by a pair of dazzling blue ones. "Rise and shine, sweetheart." I smiled and closed my eyes again just as he ripped the covers off of me. Peeta picks me up, brings me into the bathroom, sets me down, turns on the shower and walks out.

I undress and get into the warm shower. _Just the way I like it! _Ever since Peeta and his mom moved in next door, he's been my best friend. Every morning, he would try to get me up early, and would fail. After finishing my shower, I dry my body and hair and change. I put on a pair of dark green jean shorts, white tank top and my sneakers. I brush my hair and braid it down my back and head down stairs.

When I get there, Margo is making breakfast, Gabe is on the couch, Cato is walking in with Clove, and Peeta is helping his mother. We have become a family since the Quell. Always having dinner together and hanging out. "Morning everyone!" I say with fake cheer. "Finally," Cato begins, "Sleeping beauty has awaken!" I laugh and grab a muffin Peeta just took out of the oven. "There not cooled yet!" he complains. I take a bit, chew and swallow, and stick his tongue out.

"Katniss, your father and Haymitch had to run to District 2. A piece of the counter broke and their ordering a new one" Margo says. I smile, thinking about how wonderful it is that we can now travel from district to district freely. Ever since President Snow was killed, life in Panem has been different. Everyone is happier, healthier and has less to worry about. When President Paylor came into command, she decided to do away with the Games. Luckily, she let the former victors and their families keep their houses.

"What's todays plan Kat?" Clove asks. "Well, I was thinking a fun day in the woods. We could invite Johanna, Annie and Finnick?" I said. Everyone agreed. After eating our breakfast, we made our way over to the town. "Be home by 5:30!" Margo yelled as we walked out. It was warm out, but not too warm. What more could you ask for? It's mid-June so it will be getting warmer, but for now, it was perfect.

By the time we got into town, my legs got tired and I sat down. "Katniss? What are you doing?" Cato asked. "I'm tired!" I said crossing my arms. "You woke up at 10:00! We all woke up at 8:00!" he responded. I just sat there trying to get some energy. After about a minute or so, Cato got so fed up that he tried to drag me. Finally, he gave up and Peeta asked, "How about a piggy back ride?" I smiled and stood up. Peeta bent down and I jumped onto his back.

First, we went to Finnick's house. He was up and expecting us. "Annie is going to be here in 5 minutes. Wait and then we'll go and get Johanna" he said. We sat in his room and Clove said, "So, Katniss, Gabe, your birthdays are next week. You guys are gonna be 15!" I smiled and thought about my birthday. My dad always does something special for our birthdays. Last year, we spent a week in District 1. "I think dad's gonna bring us to the Capital this year!" I say. It wasn't very exciting anymore, but since there aren't any more games we don't go there anymore. Just then, Annie walked in. We greeted each other, hugged and made our way to Johanna's. We had to drag her out of bed. Clove, Annie and I had to dress her.

"So, Johanna, we've been hearing something's" Clove began. I knew exactly what she was talking about. "And what have you been hearing exactly?" she asked. "Oh, just something's about you Gale, the Seam boy" Annie added, trying to sound casual. Johanna blushed and we squealed. "So it is true! Johanna the mayors' daughter and Gale the Seam boy" I said. "It's nothing guys. Gale came over yesterday to drop off some strawberries and ended up staying over. My dad wasn't home and I felt nice yesterday" Johanna tried to hide her feelings. "Well," I began, "if you DO like him, I'd claim him. Peeta told me that Delly Cartwright has a thing for him. And we all know Delly." We laughed. "And you Katniss" Johanna began, "What about you and Peeta?" I let out a single laugh.

"Jo, please, Peeta is my best friend, there's nothing there." Clove laughed. "Katniss, you might not see it, but the way he looks at you, it just screams crush! And the way you look at him~" _knock knock. _"You guys ready in there?" Peeta asked. "Just about" I answered.

I walked out to avoid the conversation my friends always dragged me into. _You should see the way he looks at you, _from , _it's completely obvious to everyone, except you, _from even sometimes,_ Just grow up and face the fact that he's in love with you, _from Clove. I mean, Peeta's my best friend. Why would I like him? But, more importantly, why would he like me?

I was quickly taken out of my thinking by my face smashing into something. I looked up and there was Peeta. "Watch where you're going Kat. You might hurt that pretty little face of yours." The girls laughed and we made our way downstairs. "Finally," Gabe said. "It was taking you long enough. I thought Johanna's closet ate you guys or something." I smiled at my brother and punched him in the arm. Just then, a question popped into my head. _What would Gabe think?_

**What do you think? I'm starting another story called 'Real' and I want you to check it out when it's up. PLEASE review! Love you guys!**

***Kiss Kiss***

**~Paige Mellark**


	4. Depends

**Hola!  
Sorry it took me so long to upload. Finals are starting and I've been studying like crazy. Anyway, heres the story. **

"Katniss, Finn and Peeta are sleeping over tonight. Do you think you could make dinner?" Cato asked. I smiled at him and went to change. I put on my pants and a darker shirt with my hunting jacket. I slipped on my hunting boots and went downstairs. "Katniss, where are you going?" Gabe hollered from the living room. "Hunting. I'm gonna get a dear for dinner tonight." He gave me a worried smile. Gabe doesn't understand why I hunt, and doesn't like it either. Then again, he is very protective of me.

I made my way through Victor Village and towards the fence. There used to be an electrical fence here, but since the rebellion, the fence now has a gate. Now, we can go into the woods whenever we want, but most people don't. I really find it peaceful in the woods. After Hunger Games season, I would spend days in the woods trying to get away. Now that I'm older, I realize that the Games are wrong.

I first realized that when I was 10. Peeta and I were talking and he said, "Does it ever make you sick that our parents are trying to keep 2 people alive for the entertainment of the Capitol?" That's when it really started to bug me- the Games. I never really enjoyed the games, but I didn't see anything wrong with it. That's when it clicked. After those games, we talked to our parents and they told us.

"Can you too keep a secret?" Margo asked. Peeta and I nodded and smiled. "Well," my dad began, "There have been some uprising in District 11. And, Margo, Haymitch and I are part of a group of rebels in District 13." "We're going to overthrow the Capital" Margo says. I never thought it could be done. But, sure enough, in a matter of 18 months, Panem was free.

I grabbed my bow and arrow and started to hunt. It was calm and peaceful in the woods. "Have you ever thought of living here?" Peeta asked the first time I brought him here- his 12th birthday. I smiled and told him I had, but soon remembered I had family, friends, and great life. Plus, it would be hard.

I look up and see a group of mockingjays. They are beautiful- and they sing beautifully too. I smile and whistle my 4-note tune. **(A/N: the same one from the movie)**. One responds, then another, then another, and soon, the whole forest is singing my song.

I continue on, and after about 2 hours, I have a turkey, deer, 2 squirrels and a rabbit. By the time I'm ready to leave, the sun is setting. I walk back to the house and it's almost dark. The lights in my house are on and there is lots of movement and yelling. _Oh god!_ I sneak into the house, through the dining room and into the kitchen. When I walk in, I see Peeta sitting on the stool by the island. "Gabe! Cato! She's Home!" he yells when he sees me. Then, income my brother and cousin in a rush.

"Katniss!" Gabe yells. "What have I told you about hunting? Be home before sundown." I just ignore them, knowing what they're going to say. "We went looking everywhere for you" Cato says. "Well you didn't look hard enough" I say under my breath. "What?" Gabe asks. "Nothing" I mumble. "Guys," Peeta starts, "Lay off. She was out because CATO wanted her to cook dinner. So she was out a little late. It's no big deal." I smile at him and mouth a _'thank you'_.

Sometimes, I feel as if Gabe and Cato are my parents. I understand, I'm younger Gabe's little sister (by 11 minutes) and Cato's little cousin, but, I'm 14. I think I can handle things on my own. When we were 11, I was with Peeta in his room. We were laughing and talking and having a good time. Suddenly, Gabe and Cato come bursting through the door wondering what was going on.

I put the turkey, squirrels and rabbit into the freezer and prepare the dear meat. It only takes 10 minutes and it's the oven. I'm preparing potatoes when I hear Finnick coming through the back door. "Sup Kat" he says once he enters the kitchen. "They're in the basement Finn" I tell him, hoping to get some alone time. He thanks me and goes off to the basement.

While preparing dinner, I have time to think about what Clove said earlier today. _"Katniss, you might not see it, but the way he looks at you, it just screams crush!" _Crush. Peeta. Please! He's my best friend. He, nor I, would ever think of ruining our friendship over a silly crush. And besides, if anything, he likes his old friend Glimmer. She's a merchant kid. Her dad owns the jewelry shop next to the bakery. And what would make them think I liked him?

I grab the venison out of the oven, make sure it's cooked, and call downstairs. "Boys! Dinners ready!" In an instant, they come running upstairs. Sometimes, I feel like their mother. We eat, talk, laugh, and have a good time. "Guess what Johanna told me" I said. The boys stop eating and look at me, food still in their mouths. Johanna's the mayors' daughter, so anything she tells me is almost always interesting. "Her and the Seam boy" I say. They look at me in shock. "I know Gale" Peeta says. "He was my friend before we moved. He claimed we were 'taking advantage of the money' by keeping the bakery open or whatever."

We finish eating and they help me clean up. Then, Peeta goes back to his house to get something. He comes back with a beautiful cake. "Someone ordered it and cancelled the order after it was made. My mom said I could bring it over tonight." We eat the cake and they head up to Gabe's room to change. I head to my room, change into some shorts and a tank-top and unbraid my hair.

After I head downstairs, I decide to call up my dad. "Hello?" he says. "Hi Daddy!" I say. "Kitty-Kat! Hows my little girl?" he asks. "Fine. We just finished dinner. I think we're going to watch some TV and then head up to bed" I tell him. "Ok sweetheart. Don't go to bed too late. And keep those boys in line" he says, and I can tell he has a smile on his face. "Goodnight daddy" I say. He says goodnight and our conversation had ended.

The boys come downstairs and we watch some TV. Gabe on the chair, Cato and Finn on the floor, and Peeta and I on the couch. My head is on Peeta's lap and he is playing with my hair. This goes on for about an hour or so when we decide to go to sleep. "Night boys!" I call from the hallway. "Night" they all say. I go into my bed and try to sleep, but it's not happening. _"Katniss, you might not see it, but the way he looks at you, it just screams crush!"_

Maybe Clove is right. I decide to push those feelings aside and drift into an uneasy sleep.

~HGhgHGhg~

Their chasing me. _Mutts._ I'm running from them when I see a figure. "Mom?" "Katniss" it says. _Mom. "_Katniss, save me" she says. "Help me." I run to her, wanting to save my mom. Just as I reach her, Snow comes and takes her away from me. I'm now in my house, my dad and Gabe on the couch. "I can't believe you" my dad says to me. "It's your fault she's gone." I begin to scream, begging my dad and Gabe for forgiveness. The room goes dark and someone is saying my name. "Katniss! Katniss wake up!"

I sit up startled and realize I'm in my room. Dads in 2. Gabe is in his room. Then who is holding me. _Peeta._ "Shhh. Katniss, its ok. It was only a dream" he tells me. But I just cry. We sit like this for a bit when I sit up and look at him.

"Hey" he says. "Did I wake you?" I ask. "Nah" he says. "Was in the bathroom when I heard you." He tells me. "Wanna talk about it?" he asks. I tell him about my mom and Snow; about the mutts and my family. And he just sits there and listens. I like it when Peeta is here after my nightmares. With Gabe, he tried to fix everything. But Peeta just listens. "Thank you, Peeta. For everything" I tell him. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

It's then when we realize how close we are to each other. I get a weird bubbly feeling in the pit of my stomach, and before I know it, Peeta and I are leaning in. Our lips meet, and it's like a firework has gone off. Peeta's hands go around my waist and my hands go to his neck. I pull him closer, not wanting to let go of this moment. But, soon enough, we need air and we pull apart.

We're both panting, out of breath. When we've got the right amount of oxygen in our systems, Peeta speaks. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" he says, still out of breath. "Really?" I ask. He nods. I smile and hear Cloves voice in the back of my head. _I told ya' so! You should've listened to me. _"Where does this leave us?" he asks. I look away from my best friend. "Well" I begin. "We could forget this ever happened. Go on as best friends and never speak of this again." I look up and see his eyes sadden. Then I realize, what I said makes me sad too. "OR," I continue. "We could try and see if this works." He smiles and his eyes become bright. "So, do I get to call you my girlfriend?" he asks. I laugh. "Depends. Do I get to do this?" I ask as I lean in. Our kiss is brief but worth is. We pull apart and he says "Oh yah."

I smile and we drift back to sleep. But, before I slip into unconsciousness, I think of the boys in the other room. What will they think when they wake and see Peeta isn't there? And when they come to get me, see Peeta and me asleep in my bed? I push those feelings away and enjoy my time with Peeta. And, soon enough, I'm asleep in Peeta's arms.

**What do you think! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Also, check out 'Real'. I'll be updating that soon!**

**~Paige Mellark**


	5. At Least She's Happy

Gabe's POV:

When I wake up, I see that my best friend, Peeta, isn't sleeping next to me. I begin to panic, wondering where he could be. I roll over and wake up Finnick and Cato, who give angry faces.

"What the hell, dude?" Finn says to me. "Peeta's not here" I tell them. They both get worried expressions on their faces and, simultaneously, we get up and head to Katniss' room. She'll know what to do. He's her best friend. She'll know.

We step into her room and see her sleeping. "She's sleeping" Finn whispers. "Thank you, captain obvious" Cato retorts. I walk over and see that Katniss isn't the only person in the bed.

_PEETA! _

I shake them awake, anger filling my body. They wake in a daze- wondering what is happening. "KATNISS PRIMROSE EVERDEEN! Would you care to explain why Peeta is in your bed?" I yell. She looks a bit startled, maybe even scared.

"Well," she begins. "I had a nightmare. And Peeta came to see if I was ok." Now, I feel guilty. She continues with, "He made sure I was ok and." "And what" Cato asks. She mumbles something and neither of us can understand. "What?" I ask, wanting to know what she's hiding from me.

"WE KISSED!" she blurts out. All of us just stare at her. She seems nervous. I sit down next to her and hug her.

"Katniss, you could've just told us" I say. "I thought you would get mad." She continues, "You and Cato are always so over protective of me, and I thought you wouldn't approve." "We're protective of you because we care" Cato says and takes a seat on the bed.

"We don't want you to get hurt" I say. "But" Cato adds, "We know Peeta. He's a good guy, and I think it's fine if you guys date." _WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_

Cato doesn't get it- she's just his cousin. I care too much about Katniss to let her date at such a young age. And I know, it's by best friend, but I still think it's a bad idea. I've lost so many people and watch so many people get hurt. I don't want my sister to be one of them.

"Gabriel?" she asks, using my full name, knowing that it's the best way to get me to do anything for her. "Fine" I say, and she smiles big. _At least she's happy._

**I know, it's short! But I just wanted to give you guys something. Finals are over and summer is here, so I'll probably be writing more.**

**~Paige Mellark **


End file.
